WO 03 060 267 A1 presents a locking device in which a first part can be locked to a second part. The first part is connected to a shaft, a rotational movement of the shaft causing the first part to be entrained in rotation. The second part is rotatably mounted on the shaft so that a rotational movement of the shaft rotates the first part with respect to the second part. The first part is arranged on the shaft in an axially moveable fashion, with a force accummulator acting on the first part in the direction of the second part. A damping device which has a spindle is provided between the first part and the force accumulator, said damping device bringing about a damping movement of the first part in the direction of axial engagement with the second part. A disadvantage with this type of locking device is the fact that a radial distance is formed between the first part and the shaft owing to fabrication tolerances, as a result of which it is possible for the first part to tilt with respect to the shaft, producing disruptive noise during the locking as a result of the first part striking against the shaft. In addition, a spindle-like coupling of the damping device creates severe problems when tuning the system. Noise which arises at the bushing of the first part on the shaft owing to the necessary tolerance or play is not sufficiently prevented despite the large number of components and the resulting complex assembly process. Moreover, when excessively high loads occur the locking device which is connected to the door hinge of a motor vehicle is damaged to the extent that the locking device secures the hinge and it is no longer possible to pivot the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,207 B1 presents a locking device in which a first part is rotated with respect to a second part by means of a rotational movement of the shaft, with the second part being rotatably mounted on the shaft. The first part is provided on the shaft in an axially moveable fashion, with the first part and the second part being capable of being engaged with one another.
FR 2 835 276 A1 presents a locking device for locking a first part to a second part, with the first part being pivoted with respect to the second part by means of a rotational movement of a shaft, with the second part being rotatably mounted on the shaft. The first part is provided on the shaft in an axially moveable fashion, with a spring element acting on the first part in the direction of the second part and being capable of being engaged with the second part.
The object of the invention is to specify a locking device which permits the first part to be locked securely to the second part while generating little noise.